La leyenda de los hibridos
by Reinax13
Summary: Tras un trágico evento un chico pierde su familia, quedando únicamente acompañado por su fiel amiga pachirisu, con la que viaja en busca de sobrevivir conociendo nuevos compañeros... pero algo no anda bien, su cuerpo y mente empiezan a sufrir cambios drásticos de manera inexplicable


LA LEYENDA DE LOS HIBRIDOS

CAPITULO 1: RELAMPAGO

Desde que recuerdo siempre ha estado a mi lado, todo el día, todos los días, éramos inseparables, ella significaba más que mi familia para mí, no era muy fuerte pero no me importaba, Lilly era mi mejor amiga, un pachirisu que conozco desde que tengo memoria, junto con mi hermana pequeña, eran el motivo de mis alegrías, las quería mucho a las dos.

Siempre jugábamos los tres en el patio de la casa, pero últimamente mi hermana se había distanciado, ese día no quiso jugar con nosotros, yo no entendía que le pasaba. Hacia un día genial, estaba soleado y aun así no había mucho calor, no se cuánto paso antes de que Lilly dejara de correr y levantara la mirada al cielo. En un instante el cielo se tornó tormentoso y sobre la casa una nube arremolinada violeta con una mancha oscura en medio, como un zarpazo, nos quedamos pasmados observando aquellos espectáculos hipnotizados, sin esperar que un relámpago blanco cayese sin darnos tiempo de hacer nada, quede inconsciente.

Cuando desperté el cuerpo me quemaba, estaba tenso e inmóvil, a mi lado, estaba ella mirándome de reojo como si no me reconociese. Al fin logre levantarme solo para ver el desastre de una casa demolida, En un instante lo había perdido todo, corrí desesperado y comencé a levantar los escombros que pude, pero me agote, no pude más y mi cuerpo se desplomó, tirado boca arriba, no pude más que llorar de impotencia, apretando los puños hasta marcarme las uñas.

Lilly se acercó y se acostó en mi pecho como queriendo oír mi corazón, me miro con sus ojos húmedos, de tristeza, supe que sentía mi dolor.

— Yo siempre estaré contigo.

La abrace y me quede dormido otra vez, ya no podía hacer nada, nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Qué sucedería conmigo? Debía tomar una decisión, termine ideando un plan, una forma de vida, nunca había querido ser entrenador pokemon, pero ellos ganaban dinero con cada victoria, podría vivir así y evitar entrar en un instituto. Solo tome algunas cosas de entre los escombros antes de irme, la tienda de camping, un cobertor y mi mochila, estaban cubiertas de polvo pero en aceptable estado.

En el sendero las personas al verme se asustaban o me miraban extrañamente, no lo entendía hasta que llegue a un apacible lago y vi mi reflejo.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? — me había convertido en algún tipo pokemon humano.

Dos orejas salían de mi cabeza, mis manos y dedos se habían encogido, y me crecieron unas largas garras; mi cara se hizo más pequeña, mis ojos más grandes y azules, eran como los de un gato, el cabello, amarillo con manchas negras me llegaba a los hombros; y un rabo del mismo diseño me creció.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— no creí que te importara

— ¿me convertí en un pokemon humano?, Eso explicaría porque entiendo lo que dices

— no conozco ninguno que se parezca a lo que eres ahora

— cierto, es muy raro — me senté junto al lago para pensar — ¿habrá tenido algo que ver con el accidente?

Sentí mucho dolor de recordar todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba urgentemente olvidar, por mi salud mental. Me puse de pie y cogí camino, coloque la capota de mi chaqueta para tapar las orejas y metí el rabo en el pantalón, así comenzó mi viaje.

CAPITULO 2: CELOS

Fue duro al principio, nos costaba mucho ganar, de hecho perdimos varias veces, pero las personas fueron buenas con nosotros y con el tiempo nos volvimos fuertes y más unidos que nunca, sin embargo todo se volvió más tenso cuando llego Kari, un fennekin tímido y desconfiado que robe de una escuela, ella era el pokemon que acompañaba a los niños más pequeños, era su juguete preferido, a menudo terminaba lastimada y demasiado sucia, así que cuando la vi me ofrecí para asearla. Cuando me acerque a ella, se metió debajo de un escritorio, la única forma de sacarla fue ofrecerle algo de la poca comida que teníamos, eso pareció disgustarle a Lilly.

Solo hay dos formas de bañar un pokemon de fuego, en una tina de lava o con agua extremadamente caliente, afortunadamente en la escuela utilizaban la segunda, tuve que usar guantes, la pobre tenía huellas de pintura verde, tierra en el pelaje y algunas ramas en la cola, sentía dolor cuando la tocaba en alguna partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Esto es así todos los días? — únicamente asintió con la cabeza — ¡Es terrible! Esto no puede terminar bien

— no creo que eso pase ¿Ya casi acabas? — respondió Lilly rápidamente.

Solo me quede callado hasta terminar de limpiar, el agua estaba tan caliente que se evaporo y fennekin se secó casi inmediatamente.

— Tú vienes con nosotros

— ¡ ¿Qué?! —

— Nos acompañara y combatirá a nuestro lado — Kari me respondió con una sonrisa aunque Lilly parecía querer matarla en ese momento.

Me pregunte si era buena idea, de nuevo ya había tomado una decisión, Salimos a escondidas de la escuela y nos alejamos lo más rápido posible.

— si te acercas demasiado, te corto la cola.

Debí pensarlo dos veces, desate una guerra sin darme cuenta, incluso se atacaban mientras luchábamos contra otros entrenadores, eran tan agresivas que temí que lo peor pero no puedes detener una pelea entre pokemons sin salir herido.

— ¿eso es todo lo que tienes zorra?

— dime zorra una vez más, te reto

— Z-O-R-R-A

— ¡voy a matarte!

Normalmente Kari se aterrorizaba al pelear, sin embargo mostraba ahí lo poderosa y destructiva que podía llegar a ser. Debía detener todo esto.

— ¡Basta ya!, si siguen así voy a seguir solo — se quedaron fijas, observándome

— No lo harías— claro que no lo haría

—deja en paz a Kari o tendré que dejarlas a las dos aquí mismo

— ¿Por qué yo? Ella comenzó — Giraron la cabeza a un lado, resignándose

— estúpida zorra

— maldita rata

Aunque las disputas disminuyeron, los ánimos seguían a punto de estallar, las batallas se volvieron innecesariamente difíciles, con las dos compitiendo entre sí, y yo no encontraba como solucionarlo.

CAPITULO 3: ACOSADORA

Caminábamos por la yerba alta, esperando un pokemon no muy fuerte para entrenar, con fennekin a un lado y pachirisu al otro, los tres nos habíamos alejado, ya no éramos un equipo, únicamente viajábamos juntos.

Note algo extraño adelante, nos acercamos a investigar, tirado inconsciente yacía un snivy, debilitado al haber sido atacado por otros pokemons salvajes, utilicé algunas pociones que recogimos en el camino, pero no despertaba, por lo que Lilly uso descarga para hacerlo reaccionar. Primero se sorprendió al vernos, pero luego se calmó.

— te vez bastante recuperado

— Sí, me siento bastante mejor — no dejaba de observar a Kari y a Lilly — ¿eres uno de esos entrenadores? ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

—esto… claro— me tomo desprevenido, no esperaba que me lo pidiera — pero ¿por qué quieres acompañarnos?

—tengo mis razones —

Así conocimos a Millie, ella era calmada y astuta, a la hora de combatir era bastante fuerte, se volvió un alivio para el equipo. No tardó en darse cuenta de nuestros problemas, logro llevarse bien con todos, parecía agradarle Lilly pero está siempre la evitaba, estaba más interesada en huirle que en atacar a Kari.

Una noche me despertaron unos ruidos extraños, solo Kari estaba durmiendo a mi lado como de costumbre y no veía las otras dos, por lo que me asome afuera para buscarlas. me encontré con una escena que no podré olvidar, se encontraban a mitad de un "dulce beso", aunque, algo estaba mal, Lilly tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, se veía en su cara que no lo disfrutaba, mientras Millie con sus ojos bien abiertos no dejaba de verme, con esa inexpresiva forma que solo lo puede hacer un snivy, entendí todo al ver los látigos al rededor del pachirisu, oprimiéndolo contra el cuerpo de su captora, termino tan rápido como empezó, con un chispazo Lilly logro liberase y yo entre a la tienda rápidamente para que no me viese, Millie la perseguía de día y de noche.

CAPITULO 4: SENTIMIENTOS

Al amanecer, como muchos otros días me desperté temprano para ver el sol salir, era la única hora del día donde podía destaparme sin temer que alguien viera mi forma pokemon, mi cuerpo había seguido cambiando y era un recordatorio permanente de lo que había pasado, pronto no podría seguir ocultándolo, entonces mi única compañía serían los pokemon *suspiro* talvez todo lo que había y estaba pasando tenía una razón.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

— ¡¿Millie?! ¿Decirte que?

— Que eras uno de nosotros — me quede mirando al suelo

— ¿Realmente la amas?

— más de lo que piensas

— ¿Por qué la obligas?

— Así es más divertido

— tu forma de amar es rara

— al menos no juego con sus sentimientos

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— maestro, quisiera que ella me amara la mitad de lo que lo ama a usted, ella es capaz de matar a su propia compañera para que sea solo suyo, y realmente lo ha intentado — paro unos segundos y me miro a los ojos — pero fennekin se ha acercado más a usted y eso le duele

— okey, pero sigo sin entender

— sigues haciendo de entrenador, pero ya no lo eres, ellas te ven como un macho más, generas expectativas en ambas y las ilusionas, y entre más se ilusionan, más se odian entre sí, ¡Se comportaran más violentas agresivas de lo que has visto hasta ahora!

— ¿Lo dices en verdad? Pero no sé qué puedo hacer

— es muy simple, decide por una de las dos

— pero estaría mal ser la pareja de mi pokemon, además sería peor hacerle creer que la amo de esa forma

Millie gruño un poco y de un salto me golpeo botándome al piso, se paró sobre mi pecho, me veía con enfado, sus látigos taparon mi boca, me apuntaba con su pata

— que parte de "ahora eres un pokemon" no te quedo clara — de pronto una sonrisa sarcástica se puso en su boca — no me puedes engañar, maestro, esa mirada te delata, sientes lo mismo que siento con pachirisu, cuando ella está a tu lado tu corazón late rápido, casi me atrevo a decir que ya tomaste una decisión, pero recuerda a un pokemon no le importa matar por amor, ni siquiera a su propio maestro.

Esa conversación no me dejaría dormir por varias semanas, aunque fue muy directa, yo sentía que estaba tratando de resolver un gran enigma, sus palabras me confundieron mucho, podía sentir una guerra de mariposas en mi estómago, afortunadamente basto una pelea para que sucediera, la evolución de Kari en Braixen

6 DECLARACION

Algo se rompió dentro mío, me sentía fatigado, como si me golpeasen de dentro hacia fuera, el brillo de su evolución, aclaro mi mente, no estaba mal sentir esto, tal vez podría entender la conversación de esa mañana, siendo así no pude evitar pensar en Lilly, tal vez aceptaría el extraño amor de Millie, tal vez se resigne, tal vez intente matar de una vez a Kari…

— ¿vas ordenarme que ataque? — pregunto Kari, para sacarme del letargo en el que estaba y volver a la batalla

Terminó rápido, con su renovado poder logramos ganar. Ese cambio no fue solo físico, su confianza aumento, su personalidad se volvió decidida y firme, se le veía más alegre, cada vez me revolvía más la cabeza la idea de poder estar juntos, habiendo dejado atrás el perjuicio entrenador-pokemon, solo pensaba en Lilly, lo que sentiría, no quería ser egoísta. Pero no encontré solución.

Esa misma noche, antes de ir a dormir, Millie se llevó al pachirisu

— pachirisu, acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo —

—no, temo que pueda pasarme

— vamos, prometo que no intentare nada esta vez

—*gruñido* está bien, pero si intentas algo voy a…

—tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte

Se marcharon dejándome solo con Kari, frente a la pequeña fogata que se apagó cuando paso un ventarrón

— ¿Quieres que la vuelva a encender? *bostezo*

— no, supongo que deberíamos ir a dormir

Nos levantamos y entramos a la tienda, todo iba normal hasta el momento de acostarnos, cuando era un fennekin ella se acurrucaba, de espaldas muy junto a mi pecho, con su cabeza bajo la mía; pero cuando intento hacer lo mismo, su abundante cola la separaba, entonces se giró, con su cara en mi pecho y sus manos en mis hombros, sentía su aliento subiendo por mi cuello, aquello era incómodo, reconfortantemente incómodo.

— Abrázame — recrimino — ¿Por qué no lo haces? Es porque cambie ¿no?

— No es eso — con un movimiento se colocó su cuerpo por encima del mío, para quedar mirándome a la cara.

— entonces ¿por qué estas temblando?

— Es el frio — se recostó completamente sobre mi, esos ojos rojos veían directo a mi alma

— Podrá ser que esto te incomode — se dio cuenta — o preferirías que siguiera siendo un fennekin

— no, es genial que hayas evolucionado me ale... te estas acercando mucho — me puso nervioso, su hocico estaba muy cerca de mi boca, ya sospechaba lo que iba a suceder

Me "atrapo", intente librar mi boca, pero en poco ya no quería hacerlo, nunca pensé que mi primer beso seria así; la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios, fue casi perfecto, casi.

Pude ver a través de los ojos, los del pachirisu que acababa de entrar a la tienda, y sentía como se rompía su pequeño corazón de manera extremadamente sensible como estuviera en su lugar, deje de disfrutar ese momento, incluso cuando unos látigos conocidos se llevaron a la observadora forzosamente, transformando otra de mis noches en velo.

— Sabes que te amo y yo sé que tú me amas — regresaba a su posición inicial — no sabes cuánto había esperado un momento así, tu silencio me lo dice todo… sigo esperando ese abrazo

7\. Epílogo

Me dolía la cabeza, no logre despertar a tiempo para ver salir el sol como lo hacía siempre, me costó mucho levantarme, mi cuerpo estaba pesado y tenía el corazón acelerado, no le preste importancia aunque me encontraba muy mal, afuera me encontré con aquel snivy, tirado en el pasto con su vientre blanco como si estuviese tomando el sol, abrió los ojos y note la sorpresa en su expresión al verme tan de repente. Me sonrío

— espero que lo hayas disfrutado

— no tanto como hubiese querido

— ya veo…bueno, aún es tu mejor amiga

—Sí, tú debes saber de eso — se enojo

— ¡¿Qué insinúas?! — se paró y me encaro

— verdad, ella te odia — se ponía roja de cólera, yo solo la provocaba

— no, ella no me odia y pronto ganare su corazón lo veras— se apuntaba así misma con una pata

— Lo que tú digas —

— *gruñido* — se estaba conteniendo

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Kari salió de la tienda reclamarle

— yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, zorra

— ahora si te pasaste, estúpida lagartija — estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea

— Ahora lo entiendo — Apareció Lilly como un fantasma cabizbajo, con ojeras, en la mitad de todo — Así de tonta debí ser, te quería solo para mí y me deje llenar de odio *sollozo* por tonterías como estas ¡lo siento! *llanto*

Intente calmarla, sin embargo no pude, un espasmo me paralizo, mis huesos se movían de su sitio causándome mucho dolor pero no podía gritar, seguía cambiando, haciéndome cada vez más pokemon que humano, Kari se dio cuenta en la expresión de mi rostro

— ¿estás bien? — pero no podía responder, así que no comprendieron lo que pasaba, aun cuando observaban mi cara deformarse — ¡algo pasa!

— No podemos hacer nada — la calmo Millie — solo podemos esperar a que termine

El dolor era insoportable, como si los huesos de mi cuerpo se quebraran todos al mismo tiempo, peor no podía gritar ni llorar estaba totalmente paralizado mientras mis compañeras miraban atónitas, el cabello crecía en parte de mi cuerpo en medio de la silenciosa escena que se me hizo interminable, después de todo mi destino seria convertirme en pokemon.

Poco a poco el dolor se iba y podía comenzar a moverme lentamente, los cinco minutos más agónicos de mi vida.

— *jadeo* ya-ya termino — pude hablar al fin

— Si estás bien creo que podemos irnos ya — se apuró el snivy — parece que va a llover

— Eso no es lluvia — alertó pachirisu — no otra vez

El cielo se había rasgado una vez más, una tormenta arreciaba, el viento soplaba fuertemente llevándose la tienda donde habíamos pasado la noche, sucedía lo mismo que aquella tarde solo que, mucho más fuerte, se veía como se fracturaba el cielo a la distancia y sobre nosotros como rasguños negros en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, recordé lo que paso aquella vez

— ¡AL SUELO!

Como temía, una descarga cayo a la tierra muy cerca de nosotros, al abrir los ojos hallamos cuatro figuras desconocidas, similares a los pokemon, pero, sin embargo eran distintas: la primera era una especie de planta que caminaba sobre sus raíces y tenía una corona de pétalos cafés en el cuello, la segunda era un pequeño gato blanco que usaba unas braceras amarillas, la tercera, una zorra alta y amarilla, que usaba braceras moradas, nos veía impasible con una serenidad helada; la cuarta, me llamo aún más la atención, se asemejaba a un lobo plateado, con ojos verdes y el cabello largo y violeta, sus extremidades y su rostro aun guardaban rastros de su "humanidad"

— ¡MATENLOS! — Fue lo primero que dijo.

Se lanzaron sobre nosotros, atacándonos violentamente, lograron dispersarnos, cada cual libraba su propia batalla contra un oponente, ese era su plan, todas poseían un poder impresionante, no era menos que épico, pero no podía quedarme viendo ¡tenía que correr por mi vida!

— ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea! — gritaba mi perseguidora

Un dolor punzante en el pecho, como un balazo, me tumbo al suelo, apenas tuve tiempo de darme vuelta cuando la oji verde estaba encima de mí

— podría cortarte la garganta aquí mismo *risita* pero no sería divertido, levántate y pelea

Se levantó y se alejó para que me pusiera de pie, estaba lista para atacarme

— *jadeo* ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué hacen esto? Ugggh — me dolía de nuevo

— supongo que debería decírtelo ¿no? — Las señalaba una por una — ellas son mis camaradas, Gatomon, floramon y renamon; y yo… no me recuerdas, hermano

— ¿hermana? No estoy entendiendo nada

— el digi mundo y el mundo pokemon coexisten en una misma dimensión pero en dos realidades alternas, sabes, solo puede haber una realidad, solo puede haber un mundo, estamos aquí para cumplir la profecía

— ¿profecía?

—Cuando los mundos choquen y el cielo se parta, la luz caerá sobre la tierra, transformando lo que haya en ella, dándole el espíritu de uno de los mundos, cambiando su forma física, perderá tres partes de su alma que deberá encontrar para completar su metamorfosis, sabiduría, amor y lealtad, al hacerlo el cielo se abrirá por última vez y dará inicio la batalla final, solo la fuerza de su voluntad decidirá qué mundo sobrevive

— Mi vida es una mala obra de drama — seguía sintiendo las punzadas cada vez más, ya no podía disimularlo

— la conexión entre las partes es muy fuerte, una unión muy sensible, un alma, cuatro cuerpos, si ellas mueren tu mueres, si tu mueres ellas mueren, híbridos y guardas, juntos hasta la muerte ¿no es lindo?

—cada vez que son lastimadas lo puedo sentir, ya veo, y que ahí de nosotros los híbridos

— preguntas mucho, llegamos al punto de ser híbridos perfectos, mitad humano mitad monstruo, somos nuestra propia versión, no hay pokemon o digimon que se nos parezca ni en poder ni en forma, pero basta de hablar

— lo siento, extrañaba oírte cuando te pones filosófica

— no bromees, porque no miras a tu alrededor, ¿no te das cuenta lo que pasa?

Es cierto no me daba cuenta, me estaba muriendo, las asombrosas luchas terminaron, los cuerpos yacían en el suelo, nunca había visto un pokemon sangrando, seguían vivas aunque inconscientes.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! Con todo y profecía sigues siendo mi hermana

— porque no me dices tú ¿Por qué preferías a un mugroso pokemon que a tu hermana menor o tus padres? Por eso estoy de este lado y ahora te permitiré ver su muerte en vivo, agradéceme

Gatomon quien fue su oponente, estaba preparando su último ataque, La impotencia despertó en ira, mientras veía la psicópata mirada de mi hermana mi corazón se aceleraba, sudaba, tenía la visión borrosa, en un instante todo fue oscuridad, me perdí.

Lo último que recuerdo, era la visión de un cadáver y la sangre, podía sentir su sabor, en mi ánimo despiadado ni yo me reconocería, había terminado, la "frontera" del cielo se cerraba y poco a poco los digimons desaparecían en una nube de partículas rojas, pero, esto no era lo que quería, los digimons también merecían vivir

— ¡No!, debe haber una manera, vamos ustedes deben saber algo — pregunte a los digimons

— Ca-Calumon — dijo Renamon antes de desaparecer junto con las demás

— ¿Calumon? — Sorpresivamente a mi lado apareció una pequeña bestia con enormes ojos, muy melancólico — ehh ¿de dónde saliste? Espera ¿Calumon?

— Calumon esta triste, calu

— tu, tú debes saber cómo acabar con esto — lo tome y lo sacudí

— No se nadaaaa, Caluuuuu — deje de agitarlo

— ¡vamos tú tienes que poder solucionar esto! — agacho sus orejas

El símbolo rojo de su frente brillo fuertemente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, el dolor regreso a mi cuerpo, seguía cambiando, una energía muy fuerte me recorría, mis piernas se articulaban rompiendo el hueso, perdí el dedo pulgar, me crecieron colmillos; aunque, esa vez el dolor se acompañaba con una inexplicable sensación de paz, como si muriese.

Desperté agitado, mi hermana me encaraba, perdimos casi todo rastro de humanidad, la ropa se deshizo en el proceso, no teníamos cabello sino pelaje, Calumon solo era un catalizador, este era el precio del nuevo mundo. La tormenta se calmó y uno a uno los digimon aparecieron en la tierra de nubes de partículas rojas, pero sus camaradas nunca llegaron.

Desconsolada se lanzó a mis brazos, llorando

— ¡Perdóname!— recupero la cordura — ¡lo siento tanto! — solo la abrace

Lilly, Kari y Millie se recuperaron, Kari y yo decidimos estar juntos, Lilly sigue rechazando al snivy, Millie tampoco se da por vencida, Ahora debemos hacernos cargo y asegurar que digimons y pokemon convivían en paz, mi hermana recobro su paz mental sin embargo no descansara hasta traer de vuelta a sus camaradas que se fueron con el viento.


End file.
